


Ø¤The мαякØ¤

by BlackPhantom



Series: The Lifelong Of a Shinigami's tale [1]
Category: K (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhantom/pseuds/BlackPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recollection based off of the manga in a black butler background hinted story of the shinigamis,spoil alert to those unfamiliar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ø¤The мαякØ¤

Ø¤ мαяк мє*  
ℓιкє α нυмαи ι σи¢є ωαѕ  
*¢σитяσℓ мє*  
ℓιкє ι ωαѕ ωιтнιи му σωи ραѕт  
ι тσσк му σωи ℓιfє σи¢є  
ωнαт fσя¢єѕ уσυ тσ вєℓιєνє ι ωσυℓ∂и'т ∂σ ѕυ¢н тнιиgѕ αgαιи?"  
тнє ¢σℓ∂ мєтαℓ σf тнє gυи  
тнє αитι¢ιραтισи вυяиιиg ωιтнιи му ¢нєѕт  
тнєяє ωαѕ αи σρєи нєαят тнєяє  
*σи¢є*  
вυт ℓιкє α ѕιмρℓє яσѕє  
ιт ¢яυмвℓєѕ


End file.
